Le meurtrier d'Artémis
by Voldynouchette
Summary: - La fougueuse lionne réveillera le meurtrier d'Artémis. Sans lui, nulle victoire ne peut-être espérée. Une danse funèbre scellera le destin du monde. Dans les ténèbres ou la lumière, à jamais il sombrera. L'âme du héros, une baguette maudite l'emportera. - Une guerre avec pour héros Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Drago, Pansy, Neuville et Théodore.
1. Prologue

**Je suis de retour!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à faire une petite mise en place du contexte de l'histoire pour faciliter sa bonne compréhension. Je commence donc par dire qu'on se situe ici après le tome 7 mais que la fin de ce livre est légèrement modifiée. En effet, Harry est bel et bien mort et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a vaincu. Tous les autres morts du tome 7 et des précédents le sont toujours. Autrement dit, à part Voldemort, il n'y a pas de ressuscités. Bien sûr, l'Ordre continue de lutter, sous la direction de Ronald Weasley et du Conseil des 7 (que vous allaient bientôt découvrir), même si la situation leur est largement défavorable. Les couples se dévoileront progressivement. Voilà, bonne lecture de ce (court) prologue.**

* * *

><p>L'ombre s'avança. Dans le feu de la bataille, le tueur évoluait avec une grâce certaine. Et il s'approchait dangereusement de la belle brune agenouillée. Désarmée, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pauvre créature sans défense… Les yeux brillants de peur, elle regardait s'avancer l'inquiétante silhouette encapuchonnée. Il lui était impossible de mettre un visage sur cette ignoble allégorie de la mort. Mais la seule chose qui était sûre, c'est qu'elle connaissait l'assassin. Sa dignité l'empêchait de reculer. Elle devait faire face à son destin. Elle avait choisi d'agir, elle allait s'y tenir. Tant pis si pour cela, elle devait être tué par les siens. L'être inhumain levait son bâton de mort, déjà souillé par le sang. La jeune femme ne cilla pas. Elle avait peur, certes, mais elle ne crierait pas, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. La baguette s'avançait mais ses yeux refusaient de se baisser. Nul ne pourrait jamais la soumettre. Dans la mort au moins, elle serait digne. La bataille faisait rage autour d'elle mais elle ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien d'autre que son ennemi qui s'avançait vers elle pour la tuer. La baguette s'abaissa et un éclair de lumière verte jaillit. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et attendit. Mais la mort ne vint pas. A la place, ce fut des cris et un corps qui s'écrasa sur elle. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit une jeune femme blonde étendue au-dessus d'elle, raide morte. Un large sourire ornait son visage angélique. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour elle…<p> 


	2. Missing

**Chaque chapitre va avec une musique, voici donc celle de ce premier chapitre: Vangelis - _Missing._**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Même s'il était encore en vie, le jeune rouquin n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Cette nuit, il avait perdu sa compagne d'expédition. Lorsqu'il arriva au 12 Square Grimaud, la première personne qu'il vit fut sa sœur. Elle ne l'accueillit pas avec les cris de joie de d'habitude. Normal : il était épuisé, sale, meurtri et tenait par le bras une jeune et jolie femme brune aux yeux ténébreux. Pourtant, tout le monde savait que son binôme, celle avec qui il formait une équipe parfaite était une blonde au regard clair. D'un air grave, il lui demanda d'alerter le Conseil. Quelque chose de terrible s'était produit cette nuit.<p>

Peu de temps après, les sept membres à la tête de l'Ordre, Hermione, Ginny, McGonagall, Neuville, Padma, Molly et lui-même se trouvaient réunis autour de la table du Conseil. Derrière lui, la belle brune se tenait debout, adossée au mur pour ne pas tomber. Personne ne parlait. Ils attendaient tous que Ron prenne la parole. Ce qu'il fit.

- Comme vous le savez, Luna et moi sommes partis cette nuit pour dérober aux mangemorts une prophétie qui nous permettrait de les réduire à néant. Nous avons réussi.

Ron pointa du doigt la jeune femme brune à ses côtés.

- Je vous présente Pansy Parkinson, connue de la plupart d'entre nous et aujourd'hui surnommée la diseuse de prophéties. Elle est celle a prononcé la prophétie dite « d'Artémis ».

Les autres autour de la table saluèrent cet exploit d'un hochement de tête. Cependant, personne ne souriait, personne ne criait de joie face à une victoire qu'ils attendaient pourtant depuis des mois. Ils avaient tous très bien compris que ce qui allait suivre n'avait rien de joyeux.

- Cependant, la victoire a toujours un prix et aujourd'hui, je pleure la mort de Luna, ma coéquipière.

En disant ces mots, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Les mâchoires crispées, le jeune homme faisaient tout pour ne pas pleurer. Il patienta un temps, histoire de se calmer. Son regard circula entre les différentes personnes présentes. Elles aussi souffraient. Les lèvres de Neuville frémissaient et Ginny s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras d'une Hermione au visage grave. Molly et MacGonagall, les doyennes, se lançaient des regards inquiets. La mort de Luna était de nature à ébranler profondément l'Ordre tout entier. Padma le fixait d'un air de doute, comme si elle ne voulait pas y croire. Mais elle ne dit rien. Autour de la table, la tension était évidente.

- Luna est morte en prenant à son compte un sortilège de mort qui devait toucher quelqu'un d'autre.

Les larmes perlaient sous les yeux du jeune roux mais il continuait de parler. Il était de son devoir de rétablir la vérité. La mort de Luna devait être un exemple. Il avait mal.

- Elle a donné sa vie pour protéger celle de Pansy Parkinson, murmura-t-il dans un sanglot.

Il s'interrompit un instant, tentant vainement de stopper les larmes qui tombaient en cascade sur ses joues. Il n'était pas le seul incapable de contrôler sa peine. Neuville était à présent secoué de violents sanglots qui semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Aujourd'hui, il avait perdu sa Luna, sa fiancée, celle avec laquelle il aurait voulu vivre toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se fissurait peu à peu jusqu'à se briser complètement. A ses côtés, une McGonagall atterrée lui serrait le bras d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Mais rien ne pouvait réconforter cet homme qui venait de perdre son ultime raison de vivre.

- Sa mort est l'incarnation des valeurs en lesquelles elle croyait. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour quelqu'un qui n'était rien pour elle. Luna restera à tout jamais dans nos esprits comme la femme la plus généreuse qu'il soit.

L'éloge funèbre de Padma mit fin au silence douloureux. La jeune indienne reprenait la situation en main. Hermione hocha la tête tristement, les yeux perdus dans ceux de Ron. Ce dernier, adressant un regard profondément navré à Neuville, se tourna vers Pansy et, d'un geste de la main, il l'encouragea à parler. Esquissant un sourire triste à son intention, la jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers les autres membres de l'assemblée.

- Je ne suis pas une des vôtres, annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme. Mais je dois la vie à Luna Lovegood et croyait bien que pour cette raison, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour la venger.

Ceci étant dit, la jeune femme se recula. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle avait fait ce qu'il lui semblait juste. Elle ne s'était pas étendue en discours larmoyant sur les qualités de Luna, elle avait juste assuré ses personnes déboussolées de son soutien. De toute façon, elle ne connaissait pas assez la jeune Serdaigle pour en parler dignement. Ron hocha la tête en sa direction pour lui affirmer qu'elle avait bien dit ce qu'il fallait. Pourtant, Hermione avait l'air d'être tout sauf convaincue.

- Et comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que ces paroles ne sont pas mensongères ? Après tout, hier encore, Pansy travaillait pour les mangemorts.

Les autres membres approuvèrent, à part Padma qui ne semblait nullement effrayée par la nouvelle venue. Pansy soupira. Granger, forcément…

- Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance Granger, dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Mais sache que manquer de se faire tuer par les siens peut changer beaucoup de choses.

Les yeux de Pansy foudroyèrent l'assemblée à la recherche d'une quelconque personne qui remettrait ses dires en question. Mais personne ne s'y risqua. Ils étaient trop bouleversés pour penser quoique ce soit.

- De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire sans Pansy, ajouta Ron, c'est elle qui détient les clés de cette guerre.

- Tu lui fais confiance ?

Hermione sentit le regard de la belle brune la transpercer mais elle ne se démonta pas. Si on pouvait bien accorder quelque chose à Hermione Granger s'était bien sa détermination. Même en situation de crise, elle était là, pragmatique et bornée.

- Moi je lui fais confiance.

Neuville, le visage encore strié de larmes, s'était levé. Il croyait en Pansy car il refusait de penser que le sacrifice de Luna était vain. Il voulait pouvoir croire qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour leur offrir une aide précieuse, une alliée de taille, une partenaire dans laquelle ils pourraient croire. Qu'elle avait donné sa vie pour leur donner une chance.

- Et toi Ron ?

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient noirs de haine. Et cette haine était la preuve de sa profonde tristesse. Hermione ne pleurait jamais en public. Trop de faiblesse, trop de honte. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Et la détestation qu'elle montrait aujourd'hui envers Pansy témoignait d'un bouleversement intense. Sans la mort de Luna, elle aurait accueilli Pansy avec indifférence et lui aurait simplement demandé de se soumettre aux questions de l'Ordre. Là, elle vouait à Pansy une haine intense, et refusait toutes possibilités de l'accepter pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était la cause de la mort de son amie.

- Il le faut Hermione, affirma Ron d'un air grave. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je venais de lui donner d'office une place dans l'Ordre. Pansy, parle-nous de la prophétie s'il te plait.

Sous le regard assassin d'Hermione, Ron se rassit. A ses côtés, la jeune brune entreprit d'expliquer à ses nouveaux alliés tout ce qu'elle savait.

- Comme vous l'avez tous compris, je suis la personne qui a énoncé cette prophétie pour la première fois. Elle est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais pris part aux combats. J'étais protégée, à l'écart de toutes menaces. Il fallait que je reste en vie, au cas où une nouvelle prophétie venait à franchir mes lèvres, commença-t-elle.

- On se moque de tout ce bla-bla, l'interrompit sèchement Hermione, dis-nous simplement en quoi consiste la prophétie très exactement.

Les yeux de Pansy lançaient des éclairs. Cette gryffondor était une vraie plaie songea-t-elle avec colère. Hermione fixait Pansy, attendant que celle-ci s'exécute. Ce n'est qu'un jeu de pouvoir, songea la jeune femme. Elle a mal et elle veut se venger. Elle veut me montrer que je n'ai rien à dire ici alors qu'elle, elle est toute puissante. Très bien. Je ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu. Je ne répliquerai pas. Interrompant d'un geste Ron qui allait intervenir, choqué par l'impolitesse de son amie, Pansy acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit à réciter la prophétie tant attendue :

- « La fougueuse lionne réveillera le meurtrier d'Artémis dissimulé.

Car sans lui, nulle victoire ne peut-être espérée.

Une danse funèbre scellera le destin du monde,

Dans les ténèbres ou la lumière, à jamais il sombrera.

L'âme du héros, une baguette maudite l'emportera. »

- Comme toutes les prophétesses, je ne connais pas le sens des mots qui sortent de ma bouche, précisa-t-elle devant les regards interrogateurs des membres du Conseil.

Puis, elle observa chacun des membres de cette confrérie, cherchant à savoir si l'un d'eux avait compris. Visiblement, aucun : MacGonagall fronçait les sourcils d'un air inquiet, Ginny n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, Neuville non plus, Padma regardait devant elle d'un air vague, Molly avait l'air de penser à autre chose et Ron affichait un air désespéré. Seule Hermione semblait ravie. Dans ses yeux, une lueur de défi venait de s'allumer, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

><p>- Théodore, Théodore,… Si tu savais comme tu me déçois, murmura la voix glaciale de son maitre.<p>

Allongé sur le sol froid, le corps encore marqué par la douleur qu'il venait tout juste de subir, Théodore sentit le peu de cœur qui lui restait se serrer. Il tremblait encore sans savoir si c'était le froid, la douleur ou la tristesse qui le secouait à ce point.

- Ce n'était pourtant pas dur… Ramène-moi Pansy Parkinson ou tue là. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

Le jeune homme gémit. Il était incapable de s'exprimer. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre but dans la vie que de le servir, mais cela n'aurait, de toutes façons, servit à rien. Lord Voldemort n'était pas connu pour sa compréhension. Une nouvelle vague de douleur traversa le jeune homme de part en part. Ce dernier adressa un regard suppliant à la face de serpent qui le regardait, un rictus méprisant sur le visage. Il aurait tout donné pour que le grand Lord Voldemort soit un jour fier de lui mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore réussi à se montrer digne de ce grand sorcier. Sa soumission volontaire ne lui rapportait qu'un chapelet de souffrances qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Comme pour en rajouter une de plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur lui, une impression cruelle plaquée sur sa face inhumaine.

- Endoloris !, hurla-t-il

Sa voix résonna dans le caveau tout entier mais fut rapidement étouffée par les cris de sa victime. Théodore avait failli. Il fallait qu'il paie. Les cris du jeune homme résonnaient dans le sous-sol sombre et se répandaient dans la nuit par la minuscule lucarne. Personne ne viendrait à son secours. Il ne voulait pas être secouru, il méritait sa punition, il avait failli.

* * *

><p>Ginny regardait le ciel avec tristesse. Depuis la mort d'Harry Potter, l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, ses uniques moments de bonheur étaient les discussions animées avec Luna. La jeune femme était si vive qu'elle parvenait souvent à faire oublier à Ginny la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque instant dans son cœur. Chose qu'Hermione et Ernie, son coéquipier pourtant adorable, n'avaient jamais réussi à faire. Maintenant que la jeune femme était morte, Ginny n'était pas sûre de réussir à tenir le coup. Elle savait qu'il était égoïste de songer à Luna uniquement comme moyen d'apaiser ses tourments mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire autrement. Depuis la disparition d'Harry, tout n'était plus pour elle que pâles imitations du bonheur et seule Luna avait réussi à les rendre réelles. La disparition de Luna changeait la donne. Aujourd'hui, Ginny se sentait prête à accepter une « mission suicide » de l'Ordre. Elle faisait partie des gens qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Elle savait qu'en faisant cela, elle ferait du mal à sa famille, à Ernie et à Hermione mais ils ne pourraient pas refuser, les gens qui acceptaient les missions suicide se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Ils avaient besoin de désespérés qui ne croyaient plus en la vie. Elle en était une.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Blaise entra dans la pièce sombre et lugubre, la peur lui saisit les entrailles. Le maître l'avait appelé. Ce n'était pas de bon augure. Blaise n'avait jamais été qualifié de mangemort de confiance ou d'importance, ni même de mangemort tout court d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi cette entrevue le terrifiait. Elle annonçait le début des problèmes. Dans la pénombre, il aperçut un corps inerte, allongé dans un coin, le visage tourné vers le mur. Était-il mort ? Une furieuse envie de vomir le prit mais il s'efforça de conserver un visage neutre. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, voilà une règle essentielle dans ce monde de ténèbres et de haine. Blaise détourna donc le regard du corps et s'efforça de se concentrer sur des pensées plus gaies. Difficile exercice… Soudain, le Lord noir fit son apparition, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. Blaise s'efforça de sourire aussi, d'avoir l'air un minimum heureux de voir ce monstre. Il ne devait pas se douter une seule seconde que sa présence le répugnait. « Quel idiot » songea Voldemort, un sourire toujours vissé sur ses lèvres minces, « croit-il réellement que je ne sais pas où va sa véritable allégeance… ». Blaise sentit une force noire rentrer dans son esprit et se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance. Résister était inutile, il finissait toujours par l'emporter. « Très bien », pensa Voldemort, « Pansy Parkinson ». Il avait choisi la bonne personne. Cette mission était le seul moyen pour lui de s'assurer de son emprise sur Blaise Zabini ou de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. S'il échouait, c'était un homme mort.<p>

- Blaise, mon cher, serais-tu d'accord pour accomplir une mission de haute confiance pour moi ?

Le cœur de Blaise faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, comme pour l'avertir du danger. Terrifié, tentant vainement de masquer ses tremblements de peur, le jeune homme acquiesça cependant d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait plus tellement le choix. C'était accepter ou mourir. Et comme la plupart des êtres humains, il voulait vivre. Malgré toutes les douleurs que la vie lui avait fait subir. Il était humain. La mort le terrifiait.

- Bien, bien, murmura le mage noir en caressant amoureusement sa tête chauve. Dans ce cas, c'est le moment ou jamais de me prouver ta loyauté mon garçon, acceptes-tu de le faire ?

Il ne pouvait pas dire non, c'était la mort assurée. Et dire oui, c'était accepter la forte probabilité de mort qui entourerait sans aucun doute la mission « de confiance ». Entre la mort certaine et la mort probable, le choix n'était pas difficile. Blaise hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, sentant l'étau se refermer peu à peu autour de lui. Le corps dans le coin de la pièce commençait à s'agiter. Il n'était donc pas mort…

- Ne fais pas attention à Théodore, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il m'a déçu…

Blaise eut un léger sursaut lorsque la main froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres effleura sa joue dans un mouvement qu'on aurait presque pu définir comme tendre, s'il ne venait pas tout juste de le menacer indirectement de mort s'il échouait. Encore une fois, il hocha la tête. Il acceptait les risques de la mission et s'engageait à la remplir coûte que coûte. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu.

- Très bien. Il s'agit donc de me ramener Pansy Parkinson… Morte ou vive…

Nouvelle envie de vomir, plus forte cette fois. Pansy. A la simple idée de devoir lui faire du mal, Blaise sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qui était en jeu, c'était aussi celle de Pansy. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Tout mais pas elle ! Il ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal. Pas à elle. Finalement, il préférait la mort directe. Moins de souffrance pour un résultat équivalent. Mais se sacrifier maintenant était inutile, si ce n'était pas lui, un autre serait chargé de la tuer. Il devait la prévenir, la protéger. C'était la seule solution. Alors il accepta la mission. Entre sauver sa vie ou celle de la femme qu'il aimait, il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde. Ce serait elle… Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaise Zabini choisit d'affronter la mort. Il ne fuirait pas. Il était un héros. Un héros amoureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	3. How to save a life

**Hello tout le monde, comment allez vous en cette belle journée enneigée? J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous allez aimer ce que j'ai écrit! Bonne lecture et bon week-end à tous!**

**The Fray - How to save a life**

* * *

><p>Dans la salle à manger, assise en tailleur sur le vieux tapis, Hermione lisait. Les livres qui s'entassaient à ses côtés traitaient tous du même sujet : la mythologie grecque. Concentrée sur sa lecture, la jeune fille n'entendit pas Ron entrer dans la pièce. Le jeune homme la regarda un instant, songeur. Elle n'avait pas eu cet air depuis la mort d'Harry. Ses sourcils étaient froncés en signe de concentration et ses yeux exprimaient une détermination sans faille. Hermione Granger avait trouvé une nouvelle énigme à résoudre. Il s'approcha d'elle en s'efforçant de faire le maximum de bruit afin de ne pas la surprendre. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.<p>

- Ron !, s'exclama-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas tellement eu le temps de nous parler, ça va ?, lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Bof, soupira-t-il le regard triste. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas effrayer les autres mais tu sais bien que sans Luna, ce ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Depuis un an qu'Harry était mort, Ron avait acquis en maturité. Il était désormais un chef et faisait tout pour dissimuler ses craintes aux autres. Le Ron maladroit et ignorant qu'elle avait connu s'était effacé pour faire de lui un homme digne d'Harry Potter lui-même. La guerre l'avait profondément transformé. Dans le bon sens du terme.

- Et toi, tes recherches, tu en es où ?

Hermione afficha une moue contrariée.

- Nulle part. Toute la prophétie tourne autour du meurtre d'Artémis, donc, il serait logique de chercher qui est Artémis. Dans ces livres, expliqua-t-elle en montrant du doigt les énormes volumes qui l'entouraient, Artémis est présentée comme la déesse grecque de la chasse et de la virginité. C'est la fille de Zeus, le roi des dieux et de Léto, sa maitresse, tout comme l'est aussi Apollon, son frère jumeau, dieu des arts. Il faut peut-être chercher des jumeaux… Mais est-elle déjà morte ou le meurtrier se révélera-t-il plus tard ? Tu crois qu'il faudrait chercher une chasseuse ? En plus, rien ne dit que c'est une sorcière…

Après cela, Hermione se mit à marmonner dans ses dents une multitude de solutions possibles à l'énigme. Ron n'entendait plus que quelques mots par-ci, par-là tels que « vierge », « Ordre », « mangemorts » ou encore « pas foutu de donner quelque chose de clair ». De toute évidence, Hermione était repartie dans ses réflexions et ne faisait plus attention à lui. Elle n'avait pas changé. La mort d'Harry l'avait ébranlée, certes, comme beaucoup d'entre eux, mais Hermione avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid et d'une capacité d'adaptation hors-norme. C'était elle qui avait établi le Conseil des sept pour remplacer Harry. C'était encore elle qui avait eu l'idée de leur avait fait passer des tests pour leur assigner des tâches précises au sein de l'Ordre. Il y avait les espions, les stratèges et les guerriers lesquels se divisaient eux même en binômes de compétence. Ainsi, chacun était à sa place et aucun potentiel n'était gâché. Tout ça grâce à Hermione, sans qui l'Ordre ne se serait jamais relevé de la disparition du Survivant.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Ron sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione au beau milieu des grimoires, une foule d'interrogations dans la tête et ses malheurs oubliés au moins pour un temps.

* * *

><p>Pansy partageait sa chambre avec Padma et devait bien admettre que c'était la meilleure solution. La jeune femme avait respecté son silence et ne la regardait pas avec dégoût comme ne cessait de le faire une certaine gryffondor aux cheveux broussailleux. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la jeune fille songeait à la vie qu'elle venait de quitter. Au Manoir Malefoy, devenu le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son existence avait toujours été simple. Elle ne devait pas poser de questions, elle ne devait pas sortir du Manoir et ne devait pas parler au mangemorts. Sa vie n'était qu'une longue suite de contraintes, des mensonges ensevelis sous une existence de luxe et de plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Elle n'avait jamais risqué sa vie. Jusqu'au jour où Ronald Weasley et Luna Lovegood était entrés dans sa vie. Ils l'avaient convaincue de les suivre, ils lui promettait une vie d'aventure, une vie dans laquelle elle aurait une place et ne serait pas un simple objet à ménager de peur qu'il ne se casse. Elle était prête à les suivre quand Théo était arrivé, accompagné d'une mystérieuse silhouette encapuchonnée. Même si elle savait que Théo était profondément hanté par le mal, jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce garçon, qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, envisage sérieusement de la tuer. Ce jour-là, son monde s'était effondré, en même temps que Luna Lovegood. Cette jeune femme, qu'elle connaissait à peine, avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne et cela, Pansy n'était pas prête de l'oublier. Même si le monde d'ici lui était hostile, elle ferait tout pour que le sacrifice de la jolie blonde ne soit pas en vain. Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir connu la jeune serdaigle. Elle aurait sûrement été une amie formidable, songea-t-elle avec regret.<p>

- J'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances, murmura-t-elle doucement les yeux perdus dans le ciel bleu.

- Tu le seras.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Elle n'avait pas entendu Ron entrer. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle mais s'arrêta à la hauteur du bureau et s'assit sur la table.

- Pardon. De t'avoir fait peur.

- Pas grave.

Ils se sourirent.

- Ça va ?

La question de Ron la désarçonna. Si on lui avait dit que le premier à s'en faire pour elle serait un Weasley, celui dont elle s'était tant moquée qui plus est, elle en aurait ri. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus le cœur à rire.

- Pas terrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça en silence.

- Je comprends.

Léger silence. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Je suis venu pour savoir si tu voulais passer le test de l'Ordre.

Elle ne dit rien mais ses yeux trahissaient son intérêt. Elle voulait savoir de quoi il parlait, en quoi consistait la proposition très exactement.

- Il s'agit d'un test à la fois physique et mental qui définit si tu es apte ou non à faire partie de l'Ordre. Si tu l'es, il te donne un rôle à jouer pour notre organisation, que ce soit en tant que stratège, ceux qui planifie les missions et les budgets, guerrier, pour accomplir des missions, comme moi et Luna par exemple ; ou encore espion pour les plus discrets et les plus courageux d'entre nous.

- Un test ?, murmura-t-elle, intriguée.

- Oui, dit-il en souriant, ravi qu'elle se soit décidée à parler, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, tu peux rester ici sans le passer, c'est juste pour décider si tu es apte à intégrer l'Odre ou si tu es juste dans notre camp sans pour autant participer pleinement.

- Je crois que j'ai compris.

- Alors ?

- Tu es sûr que les autres accepteraient de me voir entrer dans l'Ordre ?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Padma, McGonagall, ma mère et Neuville sont d'accord avec moi ce qui te donne la majorité du Conseil des sept.

- Pas Hermione, forcément…

- Ne lui en demande pas trop, elle vient de perdre une de ses meilleures amies et ne comprend pas comment elle a pu choisir de te sauver toi.

Pansy soupira.

- Et toi, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Ron fronçait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, mouvement que Pansy se surprit à trouver adorable.

- Pourquoi tu m'acceptes ? Luna était très proche de toi aussi si j'ai bien compris…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et réfléchit un instant. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait une vraie raison. Il avait vu des centaines de tueurs entraînés qui mentaient sans vergogne pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Pansy, il lui avait immédiatement fait confiance. L'expérience lui avait appris à reconnaître facilement quelqu'un qui mentait et il se trouvait justement que Pansy ne mentait pas.

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement parce qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi. Je la connaissais mieux qu'Hermione ou Ginny et je peux te dire qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté qu'on te traite comme une criminelle. C'est ce que Neuville semble penser aussi…

Elle acquiesça d'un air grave.

- J'accepte. J'accepte de passer le test.

- Très bien, rendez-vous demain à neuf heures pour la première étape. Demande à Padma de te réveiller.

Il sauta de la table et se dirigea vers la porte. « Merci Weasley », murmura la jeune fille. Il se tourna un instant vers elle, lui adressa un léger sourire puis disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Blaise marchait dans l'allée désertée du Chemin de Traverse. Depuis que Voldemort avait gagné la guerre, la terreur régnait partout, même ici, dans cette rue qui était autrefois très animée. Il fut un temps, un temps joyeux, où tous les sorciers se rencontraient ici, les enfants y achetaient leurs affaires pour aller à Poudlard et en profitaient pour acheter une glace avec leurs amis ou tester toutes sortes de farces et attrapes dans le magasin des Weasley. C'était la rue des retrouvailles, la rue des affaires, la rue des amoureux, la rue des rires, en un mot : la rue la plus vivante de Londres tout entier. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'un chemin comme les autres, lugubre et hanté par les soupirs du passé.<p>

En remontant cette rue, Blaise espérait rencontrer ici quelqu'un de l'Ordre. C'était la seule façon de sauver Pansy. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir répondre à son appel. Il n'y avait personne sur l'allée des soupirs...

* * *

><p>C'était la fin. Pourquoi vivre encore lorsque celle qu'on aime a disparu pour toujours ? Les yeux rivés sur la corde qu'il tenait entre ses mains, Neuville repensait à Luna. Son sourire angélique. Ses cheveux virevoltants dans le vent. Son cri de joie lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage. Et dire qu'ils seraient fiancés à jamais… La course aux nargols dans le jardin trempé de rosée. Les veillées au clair de lune. Luna dans sa robe tournesol. Luna qui faisait virevolter dans ses bras le petit Teddy. Elle aurait fait une mère merveilleuse… Mais il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger. La corde était de plus en plus lourde dans ses mains. Luna aurait refusé qu'il abandonne mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, c'était tout bonnement inenvisageable. Le rire de Luna. Ses yeux émerveillés lorsqu'un arc en ciel pointait le bout de son nez. Luna et ses milliers de rêves, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il aurait tant aimé l'aider à en accomplir au moins un… Il attacha la corde sur la poutre du plafond et entreprit de réaliser le nœud coulant. Luna détestait la mort. Ce n'était pas qu'elle en avait peur, elle pensait juste qu'on n'avait pas à en parler tant qu'on vivait encore. Elle croyait en la vie. Et elle était morte… Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long des joues du jeune homme. Il l'aimait tellement… Dans le lit tout près du sien, Seamus commençait à bouger. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Luna… Il plaça sa tête au centre du nœud. Elle était si belle… Il avait prévu de lui offrir un voyage en Norvège, le pays des aurores boréales, pour leur lune de miel. Mais ils n'iraient jamais. Neuville donna un coup dans le tabouret qui jusque-là le soutenait. Il avait mal, mais la douleur n'était rien comparée au vide qui enserrait son cœur. Dans sa tête, le souvenir de leur premier baiser se répétait indéfiniment. C'était à Poudlard, le jour de la bataille finale. Ils allaient se battre et mourir peut-être, mais la seule chose qui lui importait était de retrouver Luna. Il devait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Et il l'avait fait. Il se souvenait avec exactitude le visage radieux de la jeune fille qui l'avait alors embrassé à perdre haleine. Le visage radieux de Luna lui souriait encore et toujours. Et il tomba dans le noir sans fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Malgré les avertissements d'Hermione et de sa mère, Ron se décida à aller sur le lieu de rencontre. Il avait en effet reçu le matin même une invitation mystérieuse qui lui promettait des renseignements essentiels s'il se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une solide équipe d'aurors à ses côtés, Ron quitta le QG de l'ordre pour se perdre dans le dédale des rues de Londres.<p>

* * *

><p>- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça… La corde au cou... Je vous en prie, Mme Pomfresh, sauvez-le !, criait Seamus, désemparé, en posant le corps inanimé de son colocataire sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.<p>

La vieille femme hocha la tête d'un air las et ausculta le jeune homme. Il respirait encore. Faiblement, mais il respirait. Elle se dirigea alors avec précipitation vers son armoire et ne sortit une quantité impressionnante de flacons. Seamus s'était laissé tomber et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Son corps tremblait de toutes parts. La vision de son ami pendu au milieu de sa chambre restait imprimée dans sa mémoire, indélébile. Le remord imprégnait chaque cellule de son être sans qu'il ne puisse réellement nommer ce qu'il se reprochait.

L'infirmière eut un regard désolé pour ce jeune homme qui avait déjà tant subi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se morfondre, elle avait besoin de lui si elle voulait espérer sauver Neuville Longdubat d'une mort quasi certaine.

- Mr Finnigan, reprenez-vous et relevez-le, cria-t-elle tendit qu'elle courrait encore en direction de l'évier.

Le jeune homme obéit et releva son ami avec une douceur infinie.

- Neuville… murmura-t-il avec tristesse. Ne nous abandonne pas, je t'en prie…

Il regardait à présent son ami, les yeux remplis d'un chagrin incommensurable. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il irait jusqu'à se tuer. Il aimait bien trop la vie ! Mais Luna encore plus visiblement. Des larmes d'impuissance perlaient sous les yeux de l'homme qui avait bien trop perdu. Cette guerre lui retirait ceux qu'il aimait les uns après les autres. Sa mère, Dean tué en mission secrète, Parvarti, Lavande, Luna sa meilleure amie et maintenant elle menaçait de lui prendre son ami le plus proche. Il ne lui restait plus que Neuville. « Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais », murmura-t-il à son ami étendu.

Mme Pomfresh revint, tenant dans ses bras un seau d'eau tiède. Elle le tendit à Seamus et lui ordonna de frotter le corps de son ami. Pendant qu'il s'acquittait à cette tâche, elle ouvrit un flacon à l'odeur pestilentielle et le vida dans la gorge du jeune homme. Il crachota mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas. Ils allaient le sauver, elle en était persuadée.

_« Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life »_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'attends vos avis avec impatience!<strong>


	4. Love is all around me

**Je crois avoir compris que vous n'appréciez pas tellement ce que je fais masi même si c'est le cas, s'il vous plait, laissez moi une review. Je me sens un peu pitoyable de vous supplier mais je ne vois pas trop comment je peux espérer m'améliorer sans vous!**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien et que, contrairement à moi, vous allez fêter la St Valentin! **

**Love is all around me - Wet Wet Wet**

* * *

><p>Songeuse, Pansy observait les étoiles au dehors. La conversation avec Weasley l'avait étonnée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Des gens ici croyaient en elle. Ou, tout du moins, ils croyaient qu'elle pourrait être utile à quelque chose. Et ça, c'était une première. Mais était-ce réellement bien ?<p>

Padma entra dans la chambre et regarda sa colocataire d'un air inquiet. Puis, sans un mot, elle sortit. Quand elle revint, elle avait dans ses bras un lourd panier en osier.

- Tu n'as pas mangé de toute la journée, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire un pique-nique ici, rien qu'à deux.

Pansy se retourna et observa d'un air incrédule la jeune femme qui installait une nappe sur le sol. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une blague.

- Tu viens ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Pansy hocha la tête en souriant. Si elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec la jeune femme à Poudlard, elles n'étaient pas non plus les meilleures amies du monde. Mais ce que Pansy ne savait pas encore c'est que la gentillesse de Padma n'avait aucune limite, même envers les ex-petites pestes en son genre. La jeune femme lui rendit d'ailleurs un sourire éclatant et lui tendit un morceau de pain. Affamée, Pansy croqua dedans avec avidité.

Au cours du diner, Padma entreprit de discuter, tandis que Pansy mangeait. Les histoires de la jeune femme apaisaient Pansy. Il n'était jamais question de guerre ou de mort. Elle parlait des histoires d'amour qui se déroulaient au sein de l'Ordre et oubliait volontairement celles qui avaient eu une fin tragique. Pansy apprit ainsi que Padma et Charlie sortaient ensemble depuis presque un an, que Fleur et Bill s'étaient mariés pendant la guerre et avaient maintenant une petite fille prénommée Victoire, qu'Ernie McMillan était fou amoureux de la douce Hannah et que Molly et Arthur étaient un exemple d'amour idéal. Tant d'amour étonnait Pansy. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que tant de gens étaient capables de s'aimer au plus noir de la nuit. Elle avait toujours cru que l'amour était un rêve qui n'était réalisable que dans les temps de paix et de prospérité.

- Et toi ? Tes histoires d'amour ?

Le sourire de Pansy se figea. Des histoires d'amour… Il n'y en avait jamais vraiment eu. Son pouvoir faisait peur à tous les garçons qu'elle connaissait, à part Théodore, Blaise et Drago. Et aucun de ces trois garçons ne l'avait aimé de cette façon. Théodore avait tenté de la tuer la nuit dernière, elle avait aimé Drago sans retour et Blaise ne lui parlait plus depuis des lustres. Personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, pas même ses parents qui l'avaient abandonné sans scrupules aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pansy ?

- Jusqu'à hier, je croyais avoir des amis, un semblant de famille. Aujourd'hui je sais que je n'en ai jamais eu. Alors inutile de parler d'amour…

La jeune fille détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux. Connaitre l'amour, le seul, le vrai, celui qui se trouvait dans toutes les histoires de Padma, voilà ce qu'elle aurait aimé le plus au monde. Mais elle n'avait même pas d'amis. Alors pourquoi vouloir parler d'amour ?

- Je comprends. Tu sais, avant Charlie, moi aussi j'étais perdue, sans amour. Je venais de perdre tous les gens que j'aimais. Ma sœur s'est laissée mourir de chagrin après le décès de sa meilleure amie, mes parents étaient dévastés et ne me regardaient même plus. J'avais été le double de Parvarti et je n'étais à présent qu'une pâle copie de leur fille disparue. C'est Charlie qui m'a montré qu'il y avait toujours une raison de vivre. C'est lui qui m'a donné envie d'y croire. Un jour, toi aussi tu trouveras ton Charlie…

- En moins roux j'espère.

Amusée par la grimace de son interlocutrice, Padma s'effondra dans ses bras en riant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de faire de même et les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur, serrées l'une contre l'autre, par terre, au milieu des restes de nourritures.

- Et, comment tu as rencontré Charlie ?

La jeune femme se redressa, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop rit. Pansy la fixait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Visiblement, elle avait un faible pour les histoires d'amour, intérêt qu'elle partageait d'ailleurs.

- Avant la guerre, Charlie travaillait en Roumanie, il s'occupait de dragons. Il a toujours adoré ces animaux. Je crois que c'était un peu les amours de sa vie. Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour moi, il a dû tout quitter pour venir nous aider pendant la guerre. La première fois que je l'ai vu… C'était pendant la bataille finale. Lavande venait d'être tuée sous mes yeux par Greyback et ce monstre s'approchait peu à peu de moi et de ma sœur. Il s'est jeté sur ma sœur et s'apprêtait à planter ses crocs dans sa chair quand Charlie nous a sauvées… Il a tué cette bête d'un simple mouvement de baguette alors que moi, trop tétanisée par la peur, je le regardais tuer ma sœur jumelle sans rien faire. Je crois que je l'ai aimé dès le premier instant. C'est un peu idiot mais c'est vrai : j'ai vécu un véritable coup de foudre. Il était beau, il était courageux, il m'avait sauvé la vie… Tout pour plaire ! J'avais l'impression d'être une princesse que le prince sauve in extremis pour l'emmener dans son beau palais doré…

Les yeux de Padma, de rieurs devinrent rêveurs. Un large sourire s'installa sur son visage. Pansy, elle aussi, avait l'air rêveur. La magie de l'amour la fascinait.

- Et c'est le début d'une grande histoire d'amour ?, demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Pour moi, oui, pour lui, ça a été un peu plus compliqué, répondit Padma en souriant. Par la suite, j'ai appris à le connaitre. C'était un garçon timide, assez renfermé qui n'avait d'amour que pour les dragons et sa famille. Après la défaite, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec lui au Terrier. Il était effondré par la mort de son frère et passait de nombreuses heures assis sous un arbre. Alors, pour le réconforter, je m'asseyais près de lui et je ne lui disais rien. Je me contentais de chanter. Il y a des chagrins qu'on ne peut pas guérir par les mots… Je crois qu'il m'appréciait peu à peu mais jamais autant que moi je l'aimais. Je n'ai jamais rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à me parler. Il parlait de tout, de rien, de lui. Et j'écoutais attentivement. Les dragons lui manquaient. Le monde d'avant la guerre lui manquait. Il aimait les arbres sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il parlait de sa vie, des temps anciens, de ses aventures à Poudlard, de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et il parlait d'amour, il disait qu'en temps de guerre, aimer est une faiblesse qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre. Dans ces moments-là, je ne disais rien. Et la vie suivait son cours. Nous avons passé de longs mois comme ça. J'étais sa meilleure amie, il était mon prince charmant. Et ça aurait pu continuer pendant des années… Mais un jour, il a dû partir en « mission suicide ». A l'époque, on n'avait pas le choix, on était tiré au sort. Et il avait été tiré au sort pour l'une de ces missions desquelles on revient rarement…

- Alors tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais et vous vous êtes jetés l'un sur l'autre pour un tendre baiser d'adieu !

- Pas exactement, dit-elle en grimaçant. Comme tu l'as si bien deviné, ce jour-là, je lui ai avoué ma flamme. Mais je me suis pris le râteau du siècle. Il m'a regardé, il ne m'a pas répondu et il est parti, comme ça, sans un mot et sans un regard en arrière. J'avais le cœur brisé.

- Et après ?

- Après, il est revenu de mission. Et il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait.

- Mais… Pourquoi seulement à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dit avant ?

- Charlie était persuadé que s'il mourrait sans me l'avoir dit, je souffrirais moins… C'est une idée bizarre, je te l'accorde, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention.

- C'est si romantique !, soupira Pansy, le sourire aux lèvres.

Padma lui sourit et se releva sans dire un mot. Elle ramassa les restes, les fourra dans le grand panier et sortit. Lorsqu'elle revint, la lumière était éteinte et Pansy était déjà dans son lit.

- Amies ?, demanda timidement cette dernière, le visage à moitié caché sous les draps

- Amies, affirma la jeune indienne en souriant.

_« I feel it in my fingers_

_I feel it in my toes_

_Love Is All Around me_

_And so the feeling grows_

_It's written on the wind_

_It's everywhere I go, oh yes it is »_

* * *

><p>Ron s'avançait sur le Chemin désert. Il était sept heures du matin, le soleil commençait à se lever. Les aurors s'étaient dispersés et l'on pouvait aisément croire qu'il était seul. Il marchait sans bruit, scrutant les alentours d'un air anxieux. Il aurait largement préféré une rencontre dans un lieu plus animé, dans lequel il aurait pu se fendre dans la foule. Mais où trouver un tel lieu pendant le règne de la terreur ? Ron tremblait. Etait-ce l'air frais du matin ou la peur maladive d'une mauvaise rencontre ? Dans tous les cas, il refusait de renoncer. Cette mystérieuse personne détenait sûrement des secrets essentiels. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les refuser. Tant pis pour le danger. De toute façon, ses derniers temps, il n'était en sécurité nulle part. Il avançait toujours, les poings serrés dans ses poches. Ses yeux scrutaient les environs avec des airs de chasseur en quête d'une proie.<p>

* * *

><p>Cette fois, il n'échouerait pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait offert une chance inespérée, il saurait lui prouver où allait sa loyauté. Tuer Pansy. L'objectif restait le même. Mais cette fois, Théodore y parviendrait et cette fois, il irait seul. Son cœur battait à s'en arracher la poitrine. Il avait peur. Peur de décevoir son maitre. Peur aussi pour Blaise, même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Surtout pas à cause d'un traitre. Blaise était condamné. Il avait choisi de défier le sorcier le plus puissant qui existe et il en récolterait les fruits. Tant pis pour lui. Il avait tracé de lui-même le chemin vers sa mort. Théodore, lui, ne ferait pas la même erreur.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione résuma ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur Artémis pendant la nuit :<p>

- C'était une déesse.

Difficile à trouver de nos jours...

- Elle avait un frère jumeau.

Hermione ne connaissait pas de faux jumeaux mais c'était déjà plus probable. Cependant, si leur Artémis avait un frère jumeau, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre, et cela rendait la chose plus compliquée…

- Pas d'époux, vierge.

Tout à fait probable. La plupart des jeunes filles attendent la fin des temps obscurs pour se marier et il existait sans doute certaines jeunes femmes qui se refusaient aux plaisirs de la chair avant le mariage…

- La chasse.

La chasse à quoi ? Ou cela pourrait être un symbole de lutte, tout simplement. Une guerrière…

- Symbole : la lune.

Une histoire d'astronomie ? D'astre de naissance ? Quelqu'un né pendant la pleine lune ? Une loup garou ? Ou bien pas du tout…

Soudain, le déclic se fit. Mais oui, la lune… La réponse était sous son nez depuis le début ! Hermione avait trouvé Artémis, il ne restait plus à présent qu'à retrouver son meurtrier.

* * *

><p>Soudain, au loin, il aperçut une silhouette se détacher dans la pénombre. Ron pressa le pas tout en restant sur ses gardes. C'était sûrement l'expéditeur de la mystérieuse lettre. Il s'entoura d'un sortilège de protection. Les contours du personnage se faisaient de plus en plus nets.<p>

- Zabini ?, demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

L'autre semblait aussi surpris que lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Weasley répondrait à son appel. Pour ce genre de mission, il s'attendait davantage à Granger ou à un sous fifre sans importance. Mais pas au chef de l'organisation en personne. Cependant, malgré sa surprise, Blaise se reprit bien vite. Le temps lui était compté.

- Weasley, j'ai besoin de ton aide, murmura-t-il en lançant des regards inquiets aux alentours.

Il avait l'air faible et mal en point. Ses yeux fuyants trahissaient son anxiété. Pas quelqu'un dont on pouvait avoir peur, mis à part s'il se révélait être un bon comédien.

- Mon aide ? Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? lui demanda Ron, toujours sur ses gardes.

- S'en est un.

- Quoi ?, demanda Ron, étonné que Zabini lui avoue sans problème vouloir le piéger.

- Tais-toi. Je suis suivi. Des mangemorts nous écoutent sûrement à l'heure qu'il est. Voldemort ne m'a jamais fait confiance de toute façon. Il sait bien que j'aime trop Pansy pour la tuer…

Sa voix se brisa. Ron observa les alentours d'un air inquiet. Le calme ambiant était plus qu'inquiétant, il était morbide. Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur Zabini. Il était pâle et commençait à trembler, comme s'il connaissait déjà l'issue de leur entrevue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mais Blaise n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un sort jaillit d'une rue adjacente et le manqua de peu. Le jeune homme riposta et anéantit son ennemi d'un jet de lumière verte. Il se tourna vers Ron pour lui répondre, mais, dans un bruit assourdissant, des dizaines de combattants sortirent de leur cachette et commencèrent à les assaillir. Ron agrandit son sort de protection à Zabini. Efficace, mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps au vue du nombre d'ennemis à combattre. Il fallait qu'ils partent. Et vite. Mais visiblement, Blaise était décidé à rester.

- Weasley… Prend ça et pars. Il faut sauver Pansy.

Blaise tendit à Ron une enveloppe cachetée. Ce dernier n'hésita pas un seul instant et le fourra dans sa poche. Après tout, le jeune homme ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal. Si ça avait était le cas, il serait déjà mort. Les assaillants se rapprochaient et les sorts devenaient de plus en plus précis. Les aurors investissaient déjà les lieux et s'efforçaient tant bien que mal de contenir la menace. Ron ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Vas-t-en ! hurla le jeune métis en se plaçant devant lui.

Le bouclier allait céder. Les ennemis étaient tout près et ce, malgré les attaques des forces de l'Ordre. Ils semblaient indestructibles. Alors, sans réfléchir une seule seconde, Ron transplana, laissant Blaise seul face à ces démons.

_« You know I love you, I always will_

_My mind's made up by the_

_Way that I feel_

_There's no beginning,_

_There'll be no end »_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Que la réponse soit oui ou non, laissez moi une petite review!<strong>

**Bisous. Voldy**


End file.
